1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cooking apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved gas electric range apparatus wherein the same permits the selective employment of gas or electricity as a cooking fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A gas electric range cooking structure is indicated in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,723, wherein a plurality of cooking heads are arranged with electric resistance elements contained therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,835 sets forth an electric switch structure for use in a gas range burner.
Employment of a dual fuel cooking structure is desirable in the prior art, particularly for use in recreational vehicle environments wherein typically propane gas is availed for cooking, but wherein electric energy is availed at various locations for use with a typical R.V., wherein upon availability of such electricity, the use of electricity as a cooking energy is desirable for convenience and versatility of the cooking structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.